Until Now
by Ikubak
Summary: How can you love what you can't see? Robin has been blinded by his own mask. He needs to save Raven from hurt, but is he too late? My shortest oneshot. RaeRob!


This is a short monologue in Robin's point of view.

I'll be using the song: Until Now by David Kersh

I will be using this same song for a much different, much longer fic.

Takes place before 'Haunted.'  
Enjoy

-

_Robin's POV_

I lie awake in my room, thinking of her. It had not been more than an hour since I realized it. It was then that I realized that my life as a Titan had been filled with victories, defeats, happiness, stress and friends. My teammates were and still are my friends. All except her.

It was then that I realized that Raven and I had never been much more than acquaintences. Sure I'd saved her life a few times and vice-versa, but that's all we'd ever be.

A poet once said, "Friends say 'I'll be there when you need me.'"

Raven had yet to say that to me. Can I blame her? I mean, what with this entire ordeal with Terra and Slade, it took me away from things... No. That was my fault. I made time for all of my teammates, all but her anyway. Was I so blinded by this damned mask? So blinded that I could not see the pain my neglegence was causing right before me.

I've wronged you Raven. And for that I am sorry.

I wish that I could go back in time and just make a little more time for you. Even if you'd turn me away, you would know just how much I care about you and what's going on with you.

I shook myslef from that last thought. There is no sense dwelling in the past. I must look forward and think of what I can do to right my wrongs.

But her pain, I could feel her pain tearing at my heart. I can see her eyes when she looks at me with that look of utter pain. I'm not blind!... I just can't see what's standing just before me. I am deaf to the pleading cries for friendship. I am muted when I am asked if I care. I lose all feeling when she reaches out to touch me. Numb.

Now or never. If I don't see her now, my guilt will drive me insane.

_Until now I was lost and alone  
Until you my heart had never known  
Just what love was really all about  
Until you, until here, until now_

I continued my way down the darkened halls. I'm so sorry Raven, I hope... I just hope that I'm not too late.

Now that I thought about it, Raven and I had much in common. Cyborg had briefed me on their trip into Raven's mind. She too had a dark and dreary past, I can relate. If she'll let me. I turned a corner and reached a much darker corner of the corridors.

As I continued down the halls, I felt a chilling sensation and the first thing that came to my mind was _Raven!_ I made a dash for Raven's room, not knowing what I had sensed. The oncoming wind whipped my cape backward, the billowing sounds thundered throught the empty halls.

After a few more feet, I had finally reached Raven's room. I knocked hastily on her door, "Raven?"

No answer. I rapped upon the metal once more and received the same response. My head said leave but my heart so go. The heart gets what the heart wants.

I backed against the wall across from Raven's room. Using the wall to maintain balance I kicked at her door. I took eight kicks before the door fell with great force, echoing for three seconds in the halls. I entered her room, something I'd never seen before.

No sign of Raven, I circled her bed to the far side and gasped at the sight before me. Raven lay on the floor, blood oozing from her stomach and wrists. He looked to her left and saw a blood spattered dagger. I jumped down, the tears were already forming. I tore off my cape to clot the bleeding and hopefully save the girl I had longed to have.

"Raven," I whispered. My voice was cracking. I cradled the girl in my arms. Her skin felt like ice.

_Life had no meaning, now when I hold you I'm amazed  
How all the pieces fall right into place_

"Robin," she gasped.

"Don't speak," I hushed. "Raven, I'm so sorry. All this time, I'd been so oblivious to you and your needs when all I had to do was ask how you were. I... I love you Raven."

"I love you too Robin." She spoke in painful gasps, "I just wish we could have done this sooner. Just, prormise me you won't hurt yourself or anyone when I'm gone."

Her words pierced my heart, "Raven we can still save you. I'll take you to the infirmary and we can heal y-" She raised a finger to my lips, silencing my hastened pleads.

"No. I cannot be saved. You must accept that. Don't speak Robin, just hold me, love me for a few more minutes."

_Until now I was lost and alone  
Until you my heart had never known  
Just what love was really all about  
Until you, until here, until now  
Until now I was lost and alone  
Until you my heart had never known  
Just what love was really all about_

I obeyed, I held her tight and I never spoke. She lay in my arms, clutching me until her time came.

"Robin, it's almost time. I-I can feel it." Now the tears flowed freely, "I just want you to promise me something. Love me. Love me until forever."

I leaned down to Raven's face. We stared into each other's eyes, I whispered, "Until before..."

_Until you, until here, until now_

I moved forward, we could now feel the other's breath, "Until now..."

_Until you, until here, until now_

I claimed my lover's lips in a gentle and passionate kiss. She responded but wrapping her arms around me. Suddenly she stopped resonding. She pulled away to stare into my eyes, "I love Robin." After speaking her last words, Raven shut eyes for her eternal slumber. I dropped down and cried over her body. I removed my mask, I was no longer blinded. "Until forever."

_Until you, until here, until now_


End file.
